Remnant's Heavenly Dragons
by solartitan32
Summary: Ddraig, Albion, Nensho, and Alduin. These are the four Heavenly Dragons of Remnant. Long ago, they had to be sealed into Sacred Gears by God, at the cost of his life. Now, Centuries later, They find themselves in new hosts, and must guide them through the darkness that approaches. the question now is, Will they be able to handle it?


**AN: Hi guys! Sorry I haven't written in a while. I'm not dead; just a few family matters came up recently, plus my computer crashed and I lost a lot of progress on Grimm Tale, but the fourth chapter is coming soon!**

 **For now, enjoy this new story!**

A Dragon comes Forth

I ran. The Ursa wasn't far behind me and catching up quickly. I heard it knock down trees and its heavy footsteps. How could I have been so stupid? Why did I think I could kill a Grimm?

 _"You should just give it up kid."_

Damn that doctor! Why did I feel the need to prove him wrong?!

 _"He was born with out any aura, almost like a Grimm. Even if you were to unlock it, nothing would happen."_

I heard a roar behind me. I knew better than to look and just kept running. I tripped on a log and fell down a small hill. I hit the occasional rock and log as I fell, hissing when they broke the skin. Reaching the bottom I picked myself up and ran, ignoring the cuts, bruises and cracked ribs.

 _"He won't have a semblance either. For is safety, I recommend he finds a new career choice. He wouldn't last five minutes in an encounter with a Grimm."_

On the bright side we just hit the seventh minute.

I felt a presence behind me before a force from my right launched me into a tree. I cried out as I felt a wet snap at my side and fell to the ground, catching a glimpse of the bear-like Grimm that found me. Its dark fur clouded my vision and glowing red eyes looked down on me. I lay against the tree, too tired to move or fight.

 _"I can still be a huntsman, right mom? I can still help people?"_

 _"I'm so sorry Verdax!"_

Mom... couldn't you tell I wanted you to say something else? That I could still do it? If you didn't believe, then who else would?

 _"Poor kid. He gets his hopes up for years only to find out he can't be a huntsman."_

 _"You're pathetic! Just find a Beowolf for some other Grimm and save the world the trouble!"_

I'm not useless right? I can still do it right?

 _"Just you wait! I'll go and kill a Grimm all by myself, and then we'll see who's weak!"_

The Ursa came closer. Its red eyes never leaving my form.

'Is this it? Is this how I die?' I think to myself. 'Alone in the woods because I was too prideful to admit my powerlessness?'

The Ursa raised its paw and swung down. I closed my eyes and accepted my fate.

The blow never came.

I opened my eyes to see the Ursa's decapitated body fall to the ground.

"Are you alright kid?" A voice asked.

I turned my head slightly to find the source. I saw a man in a grey shirt and pants with a black cape. In his hands was a sword with a red hilt and gear mechanisms. As he kneeled down, I got a better look at his black hair and red eyes.

"That's a nasty wound you got there."

I was confused until I realized how wet my right side felt. I was bleeding a lot more than I though I was.

"Here." He said. He sat me up and took off my ruined shirt, pulling out some gauze before rapping it around my torso. I winced at the contact. Once he was done, the pain simply became a dull throbbing.

"It'll be easier to have your Aura heal some of that." The man said as he put my shirt back on.

He raised his hand to try to unlock my Aura, but I grabbed his wrist, stopping him. I tried to speak, but it came out as a cough. Understanding, the man pulled out a flask and offered it to me. It smelt of alcohol, but I was desperate. I took a few gulps before he took the flask back.

"I don't... have Aura." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"I have no Aura. Unlocking it will do nothing, not even give me a semblance."

"That... shouldn't be possible."

I chuckled. "Well it is."

The man appeared to be in deep thought before he looked me in the eye. "So why are you out here?"

I stared up at the night sky. "I want to be a huntsman. My mom and the local doctor believe that without Aura it's impossible, but I have to try. In my stupidity I thought I could prove myself by killing a Grimm all alone. You can see how that went." I looked back at the man. "What do you think? Can I be a huntsman without Aura or a semblance? I know that this mess isn't a good indicator, but that's because I haven't had any training."

The man just looked at me. Without him saying anything I knew what his answer would be. It's always the same answer from whoever gave me the look of pity he had now.

"Look kid, I've been all over the kingdoms, to almost every corner of Remnant. I know what huntsmen have to face every day. Even with Aura a lot of people don't come home from missions."

He put a hand on my shoulder. "In my honest opinion, you really can't be a huntsman without Aura or a semblance. There are too many challenges and dangers. If you want to help people, there's the police or the military. They're both fine career options, albeit a bit overshadowed by huntsmen and huntresses."

I leaned back and closed my eyes. I knew he'd say that, but I had to at least ask.

"Let's get you home okay?" The man asked as he stood and reached out his hand.

I accepted, letting him pull me up. I grunted as the pain in my side flared up again, but the man helped me keep my balance.

"What's your name kid?"

"Verdax. Verdax Yoru."

"Qrow Branwen. Nice to meet you."

0-0-0-0-0

We walked through the forest; me leaning on Qrow's side as it hurt it walk upright. Surprisingly, not another Grimm attacked us, which is odd as these woods usually have a large population of Grimm.

"So," Qrow spoke up. "Tell me about yourself kid."

"Not much to tell. I was born and raised in the nearby village, my mom works in the market and my dad was a huntsman."

Qrow looked at me. "Was?"

"He died before I was born. He was on a mission defending a village in Vacuo. He died a hero from what I've heard."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Qrow said.

"You're not the first." I muttered.

We walked together for a few more minutes before I decide to ask something.

"So, you probably know more about the Grimm than I do right?"

"Maybe." Qrow responded.

"Then can you tell me why, in the amount of time we've been walking, we haven't seen a single Grimm?"

Before he could say anything, we heard a screech over head. Looking up, I saw a flock of Nevermores fly in the direction we were walking.

"I'm kind of scared to answer that, kid." He told me.

Setting me against a tree, he climbed to the top and looked to where the Nevermores went.

"Hey kid?"

"Yeah?"

"Does your village have some kind of fire-related celebration planned?"

"No, we don't."

"...Shit."

He leapt back to the ground. "We haven't seen any Grimm because they're all attacking your village."

My eyes widened and I felt cold. "What?" I asked. "We have to go, they need help!"

I got up, stumbling a little, and Qrow rushed to my side.

"You can't do anything like this!" He said, grabbing my arm.

"I have to try! My mom is there, my friends are there!"

"And what can you do like this?!" Qrow demanded.

"More than nothing! With or without you I'm going!"

"You'll only get yourself killed!"

"I have to try damnit! I can't leave them!"

Qrow was silent as I limped towards my village. Two steps later he catches up.

"Alright, I'll go with you. Just don't get yourself killed. And if the situation gets too bad, I'm grabbing you and leaving."

I nodded and we both began sprinting, albeit not quickly, to my home.

0-0-0-0-0

My home had become hell.

Buildings were crushed, and corpses littered the streets. We heard the cries of people being eaten or killed by Grimm.

"By God..." Qrow said.

I looked around, hoping to see someone familiar yet at the same time afraid to. I took off down the street, Qrow following behind, to where my house was. When I turned the corner, I froze. My house had collapsed, it was surrounded by dozens of wolf-like Grimm called Beowolves, pacing the wreckage and sniffing. Before I could say or do anything, Qrow rushed forwards. His sword's blade curved and the handle extended, forming a scythe and tore through the first Beowolf. The rest of the pack began to attack him as well, only to meet the same fate.

I was impressed with his skills. He wielded the scythe easily and with more precision than you'd expect from the large weapon. Twirling it almost like a baton, Qrow sliced each Beowolf in half before they could even attack or defend themselves. Once the fight- no, the massacre was over, he looked back at me.

"Was this your house?" He asked.

I nodded. "And those Beowolves wouldn't have stuck around if there was nothing here. Help me dig!"

Qrow and I started moving rubble. The process was frustratingly slow and Qrow had to back out every few seconds to deal with the occasional approaching Grimm. After what felt like an eternity of digging and a lifetime supply of cuts on my hands, a small, female arm shot out of the rubble.

"Mom!" I shouted, recognizing the gold bracelet she wore.

Qrow came back and started moving rubble out of the way as I held her hand.

"It's okay Mom, I'm here." I assured her. "I'm gonna get you out of there, just hold on!"

She squeezed my hand twice, and I was happy. Once Qrow got her out we could leave, get away from this nightmare. Her grip lessened before if fell limply onto the rubble, and I couldn't process what happened.

"Mom?" I asked weakly. My mouth felt dry as I picked up her hand again. It felt limp, like a...

"Qrow! Something's wrong with Mom!"

The huntsman dropped the debris he was holding and kneeled next to me, taking my mother's hand. The tears started falling as Qrow put his fingers to her wrist.

"Verdax..." He said and the world just stopped.

I couldn't hear the destruction around me, Qrow's words, or even my own breathing. All I could focus on was my mother's lifeless hand, siting among the rubble like it belonged there.

"Please..." I whispered. "Don't leave me."

I suddenly felt a burning sensation on the side of my face as I found myself staring at the street. Realizing I had been slapped, I looked back to Qrow as he grabbed my shoulders.

"She's gone Verdax! I'm sorry but she's gone! We need to leave before-"

He was interrupted by a growl. We turned and saw that Beowolves, Ursai, and dozens of other Grimm surrounded us.

"Verdax, run." Qrow said, readying his scythe.

"But-"

"Just go! I'll be fine but you need to leave before it's too late!"

"Qrow-"

He ran forwards and cut through the horde, creating a path for me. I didn't want to leave him or my mother, but I somehow found the energy to get up and move. The Grimm may be attracted to negative emotions, but they were more focused on the man slaughtering their brethren.

I made it a few blocks down the road before ducking into an alley and finally broke down. The tears sprang forwards like a fountain.

My home was gone.

My friends were gone.

My mother was gone.

And Qrow may have just died to keep me safe.

In one day I lost everything.

I wanted to lie down and die right there, to accept whatever happened. After what I went through there couldn't be much to live for right?

But I knew better than that. If I died now, Qrow's sacrifice would mean nothing, and I don't want to spend eternity in whatever afterlife I wound up in getting cussed out by him.

With that in mind, I got up and kept running, determined to get out of the city.

I made it a few blocks before the ground started shaking. I knew better than to stop, but I still looked around, not seeing any nearby Grimm. Suddenly the ground in front of me erupted and a massive, dark shape surged from the ground.

Once all of the shape left the ground it coiled up in the sky, revealing its true form. It was a Grimm about a mile long and a snake like body with a dragon's head. It had armor plating in its back and head and forearms near the front. I stood there as it floated above the city, seeming to stare down at me.

'It can't be looking at me.' I thought. 'Of everything in this city, there's no way it would single me out right?'

Wrong.

The Grimm flew down to the ground and dragged itself through the streets, maw open so I could see down its throat. I dove into a nearby alley, wincing as I landed on my wound. The entrance became dark as the massive Grimm moved by it.

I ran out the other side, seeing the Dragon rise to the sky once more. Not looking back I began navigating the streets, hoping to make it out of what was once my home. I heard it roar behind me, and I tried to go faster, but the wound limited my movements.

As I turn a corner, a blur hits me in the side, reopening my wounds and demolishing my ribs, causing me to collapse in the middle of the street. I see that I was hit by a pig-like Grimm called a Boarbotusk. It approached as if to finish me, but stopped before turning and running. Confused, I look up to see the Dragon approaching with an open maw and I never had time to accept or regret as my vision went dark.

0-0-0-0-0

I stood in a sea of white fire with an endless blue void above me. It felt like I was floating amongst the flames as I looked around, trying to find where I was.

"Is anyone there?" I called out.

A loud rumble echoed through, making the fire flicker from the sound. The flames parted, revealing a large white dragon with blue eyes. It wasn't a dragon like the Grimm from earlier; this one was more western-style, with four limbs and two majestic wings.

 **[So you are the one I have been bound to in this life.]** It growled.

"What do you mean?"

It was when the dragon leaned down to look at me I realized how big it truly was. Standing straight, I was just a bit taller than its eye. The dragon continued to study me, as I stood there, unsure of what to do.

 **[You aren't the most impressive of my hosts, but I'd be a fool to miss the potential you hold.]**

The dragon lifted its head, reaching its full height and looked down at me. I felt like an ant staring at a boot, small and helpless.

 **[I am Albion, known as the Vanishing Dragon, the White Dragon Emperor, and the Heavenly Dragon who took the principles of Supremacy from God!]** He roared.

Looking up at the being before me and hearing what he called himself, I only had one thing to say.

"What the fuck was in my lunch?!"

 **[Come again?]**

"No, my mother wouldn't slip drugs into my meals, even if I was sick." I spoke to myself, ignoring the dragon.

 **[Uh...]**

"Wait! I've got it!" I shout, putting my fist in my other palm. "This is one big dream! How could I not realize it!? No one's dead, my home's still standing, and I'll wake up tomorrow and go about my daily-"

 **[DO NOT TRIVIALIZE MY PRESENCE HUMAN!]** Albion roared.

The dragon was now glaring down at me. **[I can assure you that everything you've experienced up to this point has been real. You have my condolences for the loss of your home and loved ones, but unless you want to die with them we must act now!]**

So everything was real then. If I wasn't talking to a giant dragon I might have broken down again.

"Okay, Albion was it? The last thing I remember, I was about to be eaten by a Dragon Grimm, so I think it may be too late-"

 **[Do not refer to that monstrosity as a dragon.]** Albion growled. **[Its existence is an insult to my kind. As for your current condition, you are currently unconscious within its stomach, which is why we must act swiftly.]**

"And what do you suggest, oh Heavenly Dragon?"

 **[I do not appreciate your tone, boy.]** He responded. **[I can give you the power to kill that Grimm and the rest of its kind within the city-]**

"Really?" I asked. "Fucking lead with that!"

 **[However,]** Albion growled sternly. **[That kind of power is not easily obtained. You will need to give something up, such as an eye or a limb, and even then in your current condition you will only be able to maintain it until I count down from fifteen.]**

I was silent. This was a lot to take in. In the span of a few hours, I almost died, lost my home and everyone in it, and am now talking to a dragon who says he's bound to me and is offering power in exchange for a sacrifice, while I'm sitting in the stomach of a giant Grimm. I don't know whether to feel accomplished or depressed.

 **[If it influences your decision at all, the human called Qrow is still alive.]**

"What?! He is?!"

Albion nodded. **[But the number of Grimm is overwhelming. He will not last long without support.]**

I wanted to help Qrow. It's because of me he's in that position, but even so...

"I don't have Aura, or a semblance." I told Albion. "Even with your power, how can I stand up against a force like this?"

 **[Your lack of faith is insulting. My power is more than enough to eradicate the monsters infesting your town; furthermore you've had access to my Aura and semblance since the beginning.]**

"Really? What-"

The flames roared to life and began to decline in intensity.

 **[Our time is short.]** Albion said. **[Your body is beginning to die. I wish we had more time to talk for something like this, but that luxury is not an option. If you want to survive and save your friend then you must accept my power now!]**

"Fine. Will my left eye suffice?" Albion nodded. "Then lets do it."

0-0-0-0-0

I found myself in a dark tunnel. The only light was a light blue that was coming from... me?

[A side effect of the power I have given you. As of now, you have access my semblance: hard-light Aura constructs. You can create any weapon as long as you understand how it works inside and out. You have a few seconds before I start the countdown, get moving!] Albion informed inside my head.

I started simple. Making a default one-handed sword I started cutting through the tunnel, causing it to rumble and shake violently, until I hit open air.

Hundreds of feet above the city.

The sword dispersed and I fell, flailing my arms and releasing a not-so-manly scream until I came to a stop. Realizing I was flying, I looked down at myself and was shocked by what I saw. I was wearing white armor with gold accents. I had blue gems on my forearms, knees, shoulders, and chest plate. Looking at my arm, I saw I wore a draconic-looking helmet with yellow glowing eyes in the armor's reflection. Finally and most startlingly, I had a segmented tail protruding from between my shoulders and two light blue wings like glass on my back.

"What the..." I started to ask when Albion answered.

[Here's the short version: My power is called Divine Dividing. It divides the power of any opponent you make contact with and transfers that power to you. The energy gained can be manipulated as you see fit, from blasts to better sustaining constructs. Normally, this happens every ten seconds, but with the power I gave you, it can happen on command. Your countdown begins now.]

[15]

I heard a roar behind me and say the Dragon Grimm flying towards me, and it was pissed. Bringing my hands together I fired a light blue blast at its head, covering it in smoke. A second later it emerged and tried to bite me, but I evaded and flew away, the Grimm hot on my trail.

[14]

'There's still dozens of Grimm here, I can't be stuck on this one!' I think.

I turn around and begin firing rapid blasts at the Dragon, but it only becomes more enraged. Remembering what Albion said, I changed tactics and flew towards the Grimm, going up at the last second to avoid its mouth. I slammed my fist into its skull with more force than I thought possible, sending it down to the city bellow. I flew up as the Dragon recovered, snaking its way above the rooftops before rising once again.

[13]

"Now or never."

[Divide!]

The Dragon roared as its body dipped lower to the ground. I felt a rush of energy fill me, and any drowsiness or feelings of pain vanished. The energy was so enticing, I almost missed the Dragon charging me again, albeit slower this time.

[Divide!][Divide!][Divide!]

The Grimm's flight path went down as it weakly tumbled over itself onto the ruined buildings below.

[12]

I created a battle ax with white metal and gold accents and the blade made of the same material as my wings. Landing on the collapsed Grimm, I began hacking at its back, but the weapon wouldn't penetrate its scaly hide.

"It's still too strong." I said to myself.

[Divide!][Divide!]

[11]

I slammed the ax into the Grimm again, but it still had the same effect. I raised the weapon again, but by now the Dragon recovered and shook me off. The axe dispersed as I rose in the air, the massive Grimm in pursuit.

[10]

"Think Verdax!" I shouted. "Its hide is too thick, any weapon I make will bounce off and it can tank through any blasts I hit it with. Damnit! The only damage I've done is when I cut him..."

I look back at the Dragon, staring as it chases me with unrivaled rage. "From the inside."

[9]

I shoot myself upwards, forming a plan and informing Albion of what I needed. As I reach the ideal height I look down to see the Grimm fast approaching and create two simple sword blades on the gauntlets of the armor, brushing passed the tops of my hands.

"This is gonna be disgusting."

[Agreed.]

[8]

I shot down to the surface, going from still to break-the-sound-barrier in an instant. The Dragon opened its mouth to eat me again, but this time I was ready. At the last second I tucked in my wings and transferred power to the blades, sticking them into the Grimm's flesh as I traveled down its throat.

[7]

I shouted out Divide commands and did a corkscrew for good measure. I could feel the Dragon roaring with its last breath as I cut it in half from the inside out. With a final roar from me and Albion we cut through to open air, where my wings snapped open as I turned to see the bisected monstrosity fall onto the ruins of my hometown, crushing what remained of the buildings before it and my swords dissipated into nothing.

[6]

"Holy shit... I did it... I killed a Grimm!" I shouted, raising my hands in the air. "Hell yeah! I'm a badass-"

[Focus! Qrow still needs support!]

"Right, sorry." I said sheepishly.

I flew over the city, spotting him fighting off a horde of Grimm. He was doing very well, but judging by the tears in his clothes and how sluggish his movements were getting, he wouldn't last long.

[You don't have enough time to fight the Grimm. Just grab Qrow and get out.]

"Alright."

I flew down and crushed a Beowolf about to pounce on Qrow, creating a small impact crater in the process. That got his attention, as I expected.

[5]

Before he could say anything, I grabbed Qrow by the waist and flew out of the city, casting one last glance at what was once my home as it disappeared over the horizon. Qrow struggled in my grip.

"Let me go!" He demanded.

"It's a pretty far drop man."

"I'm resourceful."

"I know that but if you'd listen to what I'm trying to-"

I was interrupted by a sudden lack of Qrow.

[4]

"Where the fuck?!" I shouted, stopping my flight. Qrow had just disappeared from my grip.

[There! The crow!] Albion shouted.

"I know his name is Qrow! Where is he?!" I responded, looking around frantically.

[I mean the bird you idiot! It has the same Aura as Qrow, he must be able to shape-shift!]

Seeing the bird Albion spoke of, I flew over and grabbed it with both armored hands, careful not to crush it.

[3]

[The armor won't stay much longer. Set us down before it vanishes.]

Following his instructions, I landed on an empty road and released the bird, watching as it turned back into Qrow.

"Who are you? Why did you save me?" He demanded, pointing his sword at me.

"You don't recognize..." I started before I realized. "Right, the armor. My bad."

[2]

"Go ahead and remove the armor Albion, there's no point in using the energy."

[Fair enough.]

The armor disappeared in a flash of blue light, leaving me with just the wings. Unfortunately the armor took the adrenaline and extra energy with it, causing me to feel the pain from my wounds once more. I did still get a good look at Qrow's reaction as I fell to a kneeling position.

"Verdax?!" He shouted, eyes wide and jaw dropped as he came to my side, ducking under the wings. "What the hell happened?! You said you didn't have Aura or a semblance! And what's with your eye?"

I shrugged. "I still don't know the full story myself- wait, what about my eye?"

Qrow lead me to a nearby stream, my wings providing an ominous light. Looking at the reflection in the water, I saw that my hair was still a dark silver color and my right eye still had its dark brown appearance, but my left eye had changed. The eye itself had become a dark blue with a slit pupil, like a reptile, and the skin around it, ranging from my nose to temple, had become white scales, rough to the touch.

 **[That is the price you paid for that power, Verdax.]** Albion spoke aloud, the light of my wings pulsing with his words. **[Your left eye is now my eye.]**

"Who's there?!" Qrow demanded, looking around.

I looked at him. "Qrow, meet Albion, the White Dragon Emperor who lives in my head or some shit."

 **[I appreciate you saving my host from his foolish endeavors earlier this evening.]** He said respectfully.

"Did you say Albion!?" Qrow asked.

"Do you know each other?"

[This is my first time meeting this man.] Albion told me.

Qrow appeared to be in deep thought as he studied me. I don't like being analyzed, so I decided to beak the silence.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

Qrow smirked. "I'm thinking two things. First, I am not drunk enough for this. Second, there's someone I think you should meet."

He extended his hand, which I took and started supporting me as we walked down the road.

"Where are we going?" I asked as Albion put away my wings.

He looked back. "Assuming you want to follow me, we're going to Beacon Academy."

 **AN: What do you guys think? Honestly I had to rack my brain for a few weeks to make this work, but I'm more than satisfied with the results.**

 **I'd like to say more, but I might give something away. Where's the fun in that?**

 **Please leave a review! I enjoy feedback!**


End file.
